1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an attachment for a ladder which in one embodiment provides a generally horizontal supporting surface extending laterally from both sides of a ladder rung to enable a supporting surface to be fixedly secured to but detachable from the ladder whereby a person using the ladder will be provided with a secure platform that is substantially more comfortable and safe than standing on a ladder rung. In a second embodiment, the attachment additionally includes an adjustable stabilizer having a cushioned member engaging a building wall. In a third embodiment, an extension platform is attached to the stabilizer to provide an additional supporting surface and eliminate adjustment of the stabilizer. In a fourth embodiment, the wall engaging member is removed from the extension tubes which form part of the stabilizer.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Various attachments have been provided for ladders by which paint buckets, containers and the like, paintbrushes and other tools have been effectively supported from the ladder rungs or stiles. Further, devices have been provided to space the upper end of a ladder from the vertical building wall or the like to facilitate access to the building wall, gutters, and the like. The following U.S. patents are exemplary of the art in this field of endeavor: Nos.
812,620 PA1 1,462,086 PA1 1,710,026 PA1 2,439,185 PA1 2,871,067